


What on earth are you wearing?

by VladimirVampier



Series: BananaBusSquad one-shots [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirVampier/pseuds/VladimirVampier
Summary: Halloween one-shot.Prompt: What on earth are you wearing?Ship: Brian x NoglaNogla choose the worst Halloween costume ever and its up to Brian to convince him not to wear it.
Relationships: Brian Hanby/Daithi De Nogla
Series: BananaBusSquad one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993408
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	What on earth are you wearing?

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for requests on Instagram, with a prompt list. Follow me @_kirseh_ 
> 
> I post art and story updates. 
> 
> This is one of the requests: Nogla x Brian “What on earth are you wearing?” 
> 
> For @neptonic_creation

Ding dong! 

There was the sound of the doorbell again. It had been ringing all afternoon, which wasn’t all that strange as it was Halloween. Their porchlight was turned on and a bowl filled with mini candy bars and share sized bags of gummies stood ready beside the front door. 

With a sigh, Brian stood from the couch, making his way over to the front door. “Trick-or-treat!” the bunch of small humans dressed in various costumes cheered loudly. Brian smiled as he looked them all over. “What if I say ‘trick’?” 

The children looked amongst themselves with confused expressions. “Uhhh, to be honest mister, I don’t know,” the boy in dragon costume said. Brian chuckled. “That’s alright,” he said,” What if I try to guess what your costumes are and if I get it wrong, you get candy?” 

The children nodded excitedly. “But what if you get it right?” a young girl squeaked. “What aboouut, you also get candy?” Brian asked, looking as if deep in thought. The kids shrugged. Seemed fair enough. As long as they got candy. 

They neatly organised themselves in a row, by the suggestion of the grown up that accompanied them. The boy in the dragon costume stood up front. Brian kneeled down and pretended to think. “Are you a dinosaur?” The boy laughed. “Noooo! Dinosaurs don’t have wings!” the boy yelled and turned around to show off the droopy dragon wings on his back. “Ah! I see,” Brian said. He was not about to correct the boy and tell him about the Pterodactyl, a flying type of dinosaur. 

He held the bowl in front of the boy and he grabbed a snicker’s bar and moved aside. There stood a girl, with fairy wings on her back and a pink tutu. The confusing part about her costume was the shirt with crossbones and her leggings that had little bones on them. “Uh, are you the fairy godmother?” Brian asked, not faking his confusion. “Nope!” she said, popping the ‘p’,” I’m a punk fairy.” 

“I see,” he said and handed her the bowl. She picked some sour patch kids and joined her dragon friend on the side. Next up was a boy, dressed in all black, wearing a bandana and his lower face hidden by a mask. Brian pretended to not see him, raising an eyebrow. “That is strange,” he said,” There’s no one there!” The boy laughed, jumped up and down and lowered his mask to show off a toothy grin. “I’m a ninja!” he shouted and Brian pretended to be shocked. “You spooked me!” 

He handed the boy the bowl, who grabbed a handful of candy corn and waddled over to his friends. Brian shook his head and chuckled. When he averted his attention back to the last child, he noticed she was hiding behind the tall legs of the woman that had joined them. “It’s okay, sweetie,” the grown-up said. The girl looked from the woman to Brian and back to the woman. 

Brian gave her a big smile, trying to look as non-threatening as possible. With some persuading from the woman, she carefully stepped towards him. She wore a bright pink dress and a small golden crown on top of her head. He gasped, making her jump slightly. “I know who you are,” he said, smiling brightly,” You’re the most prettiest princess I’ve ever seen!” 

A blush appeared on her cheeks as she smiled bashfully. “Am I right?” he asked and the girl nodded. “You’ve earned this,” he said with a wink, holding out the bowl of candy. The princess carefully rummaged through them, looking for that one particular type of candy. “Why don’t you pick something out for the lovely looking woman you’re with as well,” Brian said. The girl smiled and nodded enthusiastically. 

Eventually she found the last Reese’s cup and a Mars bar and walked back to the woman with the candy clutched in her little hands. As the group of kids walked away, they waved goodbye. Brian waved back and stepped back to close the door. 

Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. “I want kids,” Nogla murmured in his ear after giving him a peck on the cheek. “They’re cute, aren’t they?” Brian asked, patting Nogla on the side of his face. “What took you so long?” Brian asked as he leaned back into the hug. “Had to poop and went to change into my costume,”Nogla muttered. Brian shook his head. What a goofball. He wanted to say something more, but all words died on his tongue as he turned around. 

“What on earth are you wearing?” 

Nogla, to his credit, looked far too proud of himself. Apparently, Nogla had thought that a crop top and waaaay to short skirt where an appropriate Halloween costume. “I’m a cheerleader!” Brian gave him a deadpanned look. “You’re not wearing that,” he said matter-of-factly. “Wha- why not?” Brian looked him over once more. “No.” 

“We’re not going anywhere,” Nogla said, trying to reason with the other. “I am NOT going to let you answer the door like that.” Nogla pouted. “But I had a fitting costume for you as well.” Brian groaned. “You’re not traumatising the children, Nogla!” Nogla opened his mouth, about to say something, but Brian interrupted him. “And I’m not going to dress up as a jock!” 

Nogla laughed. “How did you know?” he asked. Brian just gave him a look, before walking past him to the kitchen. The bowl of candy could use a refill. “You’d look good as a jock,” Nogla said, stealing a candy bar. Brian swatted at him. “And you look really hot as a cheerleader, but it’s still early and I don’t need crying children at my door,” Brian said, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter. 

Nogla leaned with both hands on either side of Brian, a smirk on his face. “You really think I’m hot like this?” he asked, leaning in close. “Yeah, but I’d much appreciate it if you save it for the bedroom,” Brian said, locking lips with the other. After a moment of sharing soft kisses, they parted. “I’ll change,” Nogla said, standing upright. “Good,” Brian said, picking up the bowl of candy to place it back near the front door. 

When he joined Nogla in the bedroom, the other was already halfway through his vampire costume. “I want to suck your blood,” he said in the most horrible accent. Brian laughed and shook his head. As he took out his own costume, Nogla finished dressing. “I want to make some obscure Twilight reference,” Nogla said,” But I really can’t think of one.” 

Nogla looked like he was the funniest man alive. Brian looked very unamused. “Remind me why I love you again?” he inquired, unzipping the werewolf costume. “I’m handsome,” Nogla said,” my amazing singing voice?” Brian shook his head once more. “The fact that I’m awesome at videogames?” 

“Nah.” 

“I’m just the most attractive, irresistible human being?” 

Brian snorted. “Definitely not.” Nogla walked up to him with a pout. “Because I’m a potato?” Brian chckled. “Yeah,you’re my potato prince.” They shared a kiss and a laugh. 

The rest of the evening was spend watching scary movies, cuddled together on the couch and eating popcorn with M&M’s. Sometimes the doorbell rang and they went to open the door to hand out more candy to trick-or-treaters. And every time Brian was thankful that his stubborn boyfriend had switched costumes. What a disaster that would’ve been. Oh well, Nogla was his disaster and he wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
